Memories
by solardancer123
Summary: This is Hermionie's first Christmas after the Battle of Hogwarts, and she is now returning from Hogwarts to spend time with Ron and Harry. But this is right after the Battle, and she still misses her parents. Memories slowly form in her mind, and she submerges herself in nostalgia. (One-shot)


Christmas, Hermionie's favorite time of the year. To her, Christmas has always meant spending a good deal of time with her mates of family. However, this year is going to be different. This is the first year she isn't going back home. Tears fill her eyes at the memory, where she so ruthlessly and carelessly wiped out her parent's memory of her. All the times she spent with her parents have gone to waste. Even though they are muggles and she is a witch, Hermionie still loves them just the same.

"Hi Mummy. Hi Daddy."

Gripping the photo album in her hand, Hermionie greets her mother and father. These photos are her only connection to the parents who once loved her. Unlike the photos in the wizarding world, these photos are unmoving, but that is how Hermionie likes it. It reminded her about her bloodline, in which she is very proud of.

"Hurry up, Hermionie," a girl shouts from the far end of the dorm. "We don't want to miss the train!"

"I'm coming!"

Hermionie is one of the few seventh years who went back to Hogwarts to finish her education. It was more of a duty than a desire; she felt that she needed to fulfill her parent's wishes. Ever since she was small, her parents wanted the best education for her. They inspired her to work hard and to achieve the best she can. Going back to Hogwarts and officially graduate would fulfill their dreams and expectations for her, even though they are her parents no longer.

Pushing her bag into the luggage car, she steps into the warmth of the train and finds an empty compartment. She stares out the window, wanting to be alone for a change. Her attention catches the crowds of students who are staying at Hogwarts for Christmas, because their parents were either killed or went to jail after the war. Her heart ached at the number of first years compared to other years. Without a lot of experience in magic, their death rates were the highest.

The train slowly pulls out of the station, and Hermionie is immediately greeted with beautiful snowy fields. A smile slowly spreads across her mouth but disappears as quickly as it came. Her mind flashes back to the memories of her childhood, the times that she spent with her parents. Those were memories that will never be forgotten nor replaced.

* * *

"She's weird."

"Let's leave her alone."

"I heard she is the child of the devil."

Ignoring, or trying to ignore, the banter of her classmates, Hermionie tries to focus on the maths worksheet laid out in front of her. She was nine, but even in her early ages an extraordinary amount of knowledge is shown. If only her social skills are as good as her academic skills. She is constantly being picked on by her classmates, who are highly religious. But she has every reason to be picked on. She finds that she isn't like most of her classmates. Strange occurrences are always happening. Like the time she hovered off the ground during PE class, the time where she made the English teacher trip at will... Being in a catholic school, her special abilities are seen as sins.

"She should be kicked out of here. If it wasn't for her good grades she would be forced to leave the school already."

Hermionie bites her lip, but continues working on her maths problems. The banter continues throughout the day, however, and refuses to stop. Finally, the school bell rings the end of another day. She packs up her bags, and rushes out the classroom door before any of her classmates do. Her feet pick up speed when she is out of the school premises, and she doesn't stop running until she arrives home.

"Hello, Hermionie. How was your day?"

"Fine."

And without another word, Hermionie sprints up to her room and slams the door shut. She throws herself at the bed and begins to sob. Loud angry sobs escape her mouth and tears stream down her cheeks. She is angry at herself for being the different one. Why did she have to be this way? If she wasn't so weird, she might at least have some friends. She might have an easy life at school. But no, she just have to be born with some freakish ability that differentiates her from the rest of her classmates.

A knock from the door. "Hermionie? May I come in?"

Hermionie's mother opens the door and walks in, sitting next to her daughter. She strokes Hermionie's hair, asking over and over again what is wrong.

"It's me, Mummy. I'm the one that's wrong."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm the weird one. I'm the one who keeps on making strange occurrences."

"Oh honey, this doesn't make you weird."

"Yes it does! And don't you deny it, Mummy. Don't say those things because you're my mum."

Hermionie's mother is silent for a while. "Hermionie, why made you think that I would lie to you?"

For once, Hermionie doesn't have the answers. Her arms wrap around her knees, and she rocks back and forth on her mattress.

"Hermionie, you may have been born with special abilities, but that doesn't make you less important to us. You will always be our wonderful daughter, no matter what happens."

"You promise?"

"I will promise until I die."

* * *

Sunday means a mini vacation for the whole family, and Hermionie's eleventh birthday. She happily packs her bags with things for the beach. There won't be anything that will ruin this special day for her. It will be the best day of her life: a sunny beach, cool waters, amazing parents. What more could an eleven year old girl ask for her birthday?

"Hermionie? You've got a guest."

"A guest?"

Hermionie wasn't expecting anyone. She has no close friends at school, and her neighbors won't talk to her either. Eager to know who the guest is, she abandons her bags and sprints down the stairs to the living room. In front of her eyes is an old woman, wearing glasses and strange robes that Hermionie has never seen before. "H-Hello."

"Ms. Granger, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But before I start, please read this letter." The old lady hands Hermionie an envelope, looking at the preteen with warm eyes.

Hermionie takes it, with a quizzical look on her face. "Dear Ms. Granger, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry... Is this a joke?" She asks, looking at the women who calls herself "Professor Minerva McGonagall".

"I'll explain everything to you and your parents."

Hermionie takes a seat between her mother and father, her hands shaking.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, your daughter is not an ordinary human. She is a witch, which is a very rare occurrence considering you two are muggles."

"What are muggles?"

"A term that we use to describe non-magical humans like your parents." Professor McGonagall turns her attention back to Hermionie's parents. "You may have noticed that she has developed special abilities in the past. This is due to her magical abilities, and in order to control those abilities, I highly suggest for her to attend our school. She will receive the best quality magic education under the watchful eye of our headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore. I will assure you, Professor Dumbledore is a very kind and compassionate man. Ms. Granger will be safe in his hands." Hermionie's parents are still with shock, so Professor McGonagall continues. "This is a bit of a shock, but I assure you this is not a joke."

"Does this mean I have to leave my family?" Hermionie asks, eyes wide.

"Unfortunately, yes. But you will make a new family while you're there."

"Come on Hermionie, it might be a good experience for you." It is Hermionie's father who speaks up. "You'll finally be able to meet people just like you, isn't that exciting?"

"But that means I'll have to leave you."

"But at least you'll be accepted and have a good time here. Do you really want to be miserable the rest of your life?"

Hermionie falls silent, and shakes her head. "I'll go."

"That's the spirit." Hermionie's father hugs his daughter, followed by is wife. "We've always knew you were special."

* * *

As the flashbacks come to a close, a lone tear rolls down Hermionie's cheeks. It has been a long time since she cried. The Battle of Hogwarts changed her in many ways. She was no longer the naïve girl that cried over the slightest insult, but a grown woman. It is amazing how hardships can age someone so quickly.

Her heart feels so empty. Even though she has Ron and Harry by her side, they cannot replace the years of love and care that her parents have provided. She still misses them, and has nightmares about them constantly, but there is nothing she can do. If she could reverse time and tell them how much she loved them, she could, but the time turner is not in her possession anymore.

Outside, King's Cross is slowly coming into sight. She can catch Ron and Harry eagerly waiting for her arrival. Hermione wipes the tears off her face, and puts up a smile. Although her biological family is now stripped away from her, her friends are the next best thing. It takes much self control to prevent her from hugging her boyfriend in public.


End file.
